Conventional battery charge curves and discharge curves are dependent upon factors such as the battery voltage, current, and temperature, as well as other factors based on the characteristics of the particular batteries in a given system. Various charging methodologies can be used for charging and discharging the batteries. Certain basic charging and discharging methodologies are based on a fixed voltage or current regulation scheme without any battery charge monitoring. More sophisticated charging and discharging methodologies may monitor battery current to estimate the state of charge, or may monitor battery voltage, current, and temperature, but each may still employ a fixed level of charging current based on those three variables. These conventional methodologies may result in undercharging or overcharging the batteries, which can reduce the life and supply of the batteries.